


Самая обычная причина

by Riru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Жан не хочет лишний раз пялиться на Эрена, но так уж получается.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Самая обычная причина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Anime Fantasy 2021.
> 
> Беты — [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow), Хокарэми.

У Микасы бледная кожа, прямые, жесткие на вид волосы — всё в ней необычное, завораживающее и заставляет Жана засматриваться, хоть она и не замечает. А когда он отслеживает её взгляд, в котором жизнь появляется, только когда она глядит на определённого человека, то, конечно, обнаруживает, что пялится на Эрена. Эрен Йегер, и внешность у него как у всех — обычный тощий мальчишка. Необычны в нём разве что его горящие глаза. И те глупости, которые он без конца кричит о титанах, будто одного желания уничтожить довольно, чтобы кого-нибудь убить.

Жан думает, что ненавидит Эрена: сначала из-за того, что Микасу ничего кроме него не волнует, потом по куче самых разных причин — более и менее серьёзных, чем эта.

Думает так, даже когда они вместо драки зачем-то целуются, оттащив друг друга подальше от остальных после тренировки. Жан готов ко всему, кроме этого, и может только неумело ответить, попробовать победить хоть так, раз в драках обычно выходит ничья.

Что выходит на этот раз — он не так уверен. Он остаётся последним в опустевшей столовой, проводит пальцами по своим губам и пытается понять, почему больше не находит в себе желания быть тем, в адрес кого меняется взгляд у Микасы, почему её необычная внешность не вызывает ничего толком. И когда же в самом обычном Эрене, наоборот, появилось столько мелочей, которых нет ни у кого другого.

Жан собирал их в желании ненавидеть Эрена, имея на то причины, — а теперь мелочи словно жгутся у него в груди.

Сигнальный огонь вдалеке заставляет отбросить мысли и сосредоточиться на операции. Он подумает обо всех причинах спасать Эрена позже.

Подерётся с ним, заставит смотреть только на себя и обязательно узнает, когда даже сама судьба всего человечества в этих причинах ушла на второй план.


End file.
